Rocky Gibraltar
Rocky Gibraltar is a figure of a former heavy-weight wrestler, probably based on the collectible Wrestling Superstars figures made by Hasbro. He is noted for being the strongest toy in Andy's room. He doesn't talk in the films (usually spouting occasional grunts), but in the Toy Story Animated StoryBook game he is shown to talk in third-person. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Rocky's first appearance is during Andy's play time, posed as a hostage with his hands held up in submission to One-Eyed Bart. Rocky is also seen sitting in front of the door of Andy's room right before all his birthday guests burst in, which has him slammed against the wall after they leave. He works out with Buzz and the other toys by lifting Tinker Toy dumbells during the Strange Things sequence. Afterwards, he helps Buzz repair his ship by holding a tape dispenser for Snake to take some tape at Buzz's command. Once Woody is accused of knocking Buzz out the window, Rocky prepares to attack Woody while the other toys trap him, however, before he can do anything, Andy's arrival forces all the toys to retreat. Later in the film when Woody tries to use RC to help Buzz, Rocky picks Woody up and spins him over his head before throwing him off the moving van, thinking he was trying to kill another toy. When the toys find out that Woody was really trying to help Buzz by witnessing their approach, Bo Peep has Rocky lower the ramp to help them back on. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Rocky tries to hold back the door with the help of the Green Army Men to keep Buster out of the room, but this proves too much for them. Later, he's seen with all of the other toys enjoying Wheezy's performance of You've Got a Friend In Me at the end. ''Toy Story 3'' Rocky appears very briefly near the beginning of Ms. Davis' home videos. He is seen under Andy's desk, and is only visible for about a second. He was either donated, given away or sold before the main events of Toy Story 3. rocky_etchandtheracecartrack.jpg|Rocky as he makes a brief cameo in Toy Story 3, under Andy's desk along with Etch-a-Sketch above. Trivia *Sid's mutant toy, Rockmobile uses a different Rocky Gibraltar torso. *In the moving van scene on the Toy Story Animated StoryBook game, Rocky will keep going to the back of the moving van when clicked on and pull out random objects to throw at Woody and Buzz because he thinks he's helping them (most of which being things that are completely useless or absurd, such as a lifesaver or a model of the Eiffel Tower). *Rocky makes an appearance in Toy Story 2: The Video Game. He gives Buzz a racing mission at the Airport Infiltration level to run around picking up all his dumbbells within the time limit to earn a Pizza Planet token. *Rocky's name, mask and the logo on his championship belt are references to the Rock of Gibraltar. Gibraltar, Rocky Gibraltar, Rocky Gibraltar, Rocky Gibraltar, Rocky